Sorry With A Sprinkle Of Sex
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: A little screwing around always fixes a little disappointment. And that's exactly what Kendall does. Kendall/Carlos.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning: **Contains slash, smut, cursing. Kendall/Carlos. (Italics = Flashback)

**Sorry With A Sprinkle Of Sex**

It was around six—the time when Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were enjoying their lazy free time. The boys were either lounging on the living room sofa, having a snack, spending unnecessary time in the bathroom, or planning something nonsensical that required being absent from everyone's eyes.

Logan sat in an unusual position on the couch, body upside down just like Carlos would do sometimes. He watched, with his reversed vision, Kendall sit on one of the dining table's chairs, sipping on a drink anxiously, eyes growing wide when he finished the anonymous beverage.

"Kendall, are you okay?" asked Logan, sitting up on the couch and sitting Indian style, looking at the blonde with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think Carlos is mad at me?" asked Kendall, putting down the glass and then fiercely gripping the edge of table, body shaking subtly.

"What? Why? What happened?" Logan stood up and took a seat next to Kendall, looking at him with curious eyes.

"He hasn't talked to me since yesterday afternoon," mumbled Kendall, eyes wandering to the floor.

"Did something happen?"

Kendall bit his lip, twiddling his thumbs. "Well, now that you mention it…"

_The project was due tomorrow. Kendall and Carlos were working like crazy, flighty fingers typing on the Palm Wood's school's computer's keyboards. In contrast, James and Logan had already finished, having used Logan's brain for most of the project; the other pair had decided to procrastinate and wait until the last minute. In result, currently, both the blonde and the raven were desperately striving to finish their science project._

_That is, until Kendall stopped to stretch his fingers, groaning when he did, tired from the consistent typing. He yawned low, eyes half closing, and propped his feet up on the small free space of the computer table, leaning back against the wooden chair. He turned his head slowly—wincing at the numb pain on his neck—to look at Carlos, whose eyes were fixed on the bright monitor screen, fingers moving lightning fast over the keyboard and face scrunched up into many different emotions._

_"__You should get some rest, too. You could get arthritis," said Kendall, half joking._

_"__Can't… Almost…finished," answered Carlos. _

_"__Dude," declared Kendall simply, almost frowning._

_Carlos sighed at the succinct comment, and immediately ceased typing. He turned to look at Kendall, whose feet were now touching the floor. "What's the use of taking a break?" questioned Carlos in an irritated voice, rubbing his eye while containing in a yawn._

_Kendall smiled lightly. "Well, for one thing," he made a swift movement with his hands, grabbed Carlos by the hips and lifted him up, seating the small boy on his lap, "we can do _this_."_

_He promptly pressed his lips to Carlos'. The raven gasped, caught by surprise, quickly trying to get himself to breathe through his nose as his boyfriend wrecked his mouth. Only, that didn't work at all because Kendall had begun to grind his erection against his forming one. Carlos moaned against the passionate kiss and then forcefully pushed Kendall away, taking in a big gulp of air, wanting to get oxygen in his shriveled up lungs._

_"__Not here…" whispered Carlos, spent, moving to jump out of the blonde's lap._

_But Kendall was too quick; his mind had already thought out the plan of what he was going to do to Carlos. He grabbed the boy by the hips, and held him down firmly. With a smug smile, he looked up at a confused Carlos._

_"__Now, don't be a party pooper," said Kendall in a sensual voice._

_Carlos turned red. He leaned down to look at Kendall right in the eye. "I know I'm not that smart, but can we at least finish the project first? Then we can do it anywhere you want… I promise…" He smiled innocently, trying to allure Kendall to comply with his request—but Kendall wasn't about to fall for that deceitful look._

_"__Nope."_

_And with one nimble movement he shoved his hand down the raven's pants, making Carlos jerk backwards. Being the clumsy Latino he was, Carlos fell and hit his body against the computer tables. Kendall's hand was no longer in his pants, and it made Carlos slip down further. He frantically stretched his arms to grab onto something, but ended up tumbling over one of the computers, falling on the floor after. Fatally, it was the one _he _had been using, and the computer shut down instantly. Carlos breathed heavily as he painfully stood up. He stared with a blank expression at the black monitor._

_"__Kendall… You…" said Carlos in a low, monotone voice. He turned around and slapped the blonde, marching out of the room with loud, mad steps._

_Kendall's eyes were big as he brought a hand to his reddening cheek. He'd never seen Carlos that furious before._

Logan was frowning when Kendall finished his story.

He was about to open his mouth, but a familiar voice cut him off, "Did you even say _sorry?_"

Kendall and Logan turned their heads to find James standing there, his lucky comb in his hand.

"I've been trying, but all he ever does is ignore or tune me out. I even finished _his_ half of our project. B-but that's not the point! Why does he have to be so…so _unpredictable?_" Kendall fumed, beginning to babble to himself, "It was _his_ fault that it shut down, anyway! He doesn't have good coordination, always breaking things, a-and he didn't even save the file! How dumb is _that?_ Who doesn't save a file? If he'd just let me do it my way none of this would've ever happened–"

"Kendall!" shouted Logan, concerned by his friend's abrupt, endless rant.

Kendall snapped out of it shortly.

"Why don't you just tell him _that?_ Leaving out the 'his fault' part, of course…" said James.

"I agree," said Logan. "He'll understand. Carlos _is_ understanding, right? He's not the kind of guy that holds grudges."

"Especially against _you_," added James, pointing directly at Kendall, "Because _you're_ his boyfriend."

Kendall's cheeks turned a light red at the obvious statement. He carefully stood up, and threw one last hopeful glance at the two brunettes before he entered James and Carlos' room cautiously, leaving it slightly open in case something happened.

Once his eyes got accustomed to the light shade of black in the room, he noticed Carlos was on his bed, toying with the straps of his helmet, face solemn.

Kendall gulped and whispered boldly, "Carlos?"

Carlos jumped at the voice, and the helmet flew out of his hands, landing with a loud thud on the floor. His face lost all colour and his eyes were suddenly large, completely startled. He turned his head, and upon recognizing Kendall's features, his caramel colour returned and his pupils reverted back to their normal size, along with the somber expression.

"What?" he questioned in a stern voice.

Kendall walked towards the raven with soft steps. "Are you mad at me?" he asked as he sat down on Carlos' bed, wrapping an arm around the small boy's shoulders.

He felt Carlos squirm a bit, and so he loosened his hold.

"Of course! I-I mean no!" answered Carlos, undecided of what to say. "Well…maybe just a little." He looked away.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I redid your paper, so you don't have to worry anymore…"

"You…" Carlos looked up, a hint of dismay on his face. "You did it?"

Kendall nodded. "I hope you can forgive me. It's kind of an 'I'm sorry' present?" He gave a nervous, toothy smile, which made Carlos giggle. "I'm sure you noticed when I turned in the project today. Otherwise we'd be stuck in detention after school."

Carlos made a face. "I was in the restroom."

"Oh. Well, the teacher said it looked pretty decent."

Carlos gave a small smile, and took the blonde in a loving hug, pecking his cheek. "Thanks, Kendall. You're the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"Does that mean you forgive me…?"

To show that he did, Carlos then planted a gentle kiss upon Kendall's lips. He grinned when he spotted splotches of pink covering the blonde's pale cheeks. Kendall was quiet for a while, staring at Carlos with a slightly open mouth. In a flash, he crashed his lips on the other boy's, pushing Carlos down to the bed. Carlos swallowed when Kendall pinned his wrists to the bed, keeping their lips locked. Minutes later, it had turned into a make out session, hands groping everywhere. They were about to go further, but a knock on the door caused them to pause their intimate actions.

"You guys better not be doing it on my bed," said James as Logan opened the door.

"Gustavo called," said Logan, pursing his lips. "There's a small carnival in town today. They just finished setting up, and they called at the last minute. They want us to perform there, and Gustavo needs us at the studio so we can practice…"

The couple was trying hard not to blush as Logan said this, seeming as they were in a not-so-common position in front of their best friends—it resembled one of a monkey trying to smooch and ravage its volatile partner while taking a high trip.

Kendall hastily pulled himself away from Carlos' irresistible lips, and mumbled an uncertain 'okay'. James and Logan nodded, and quickly closed the door.

"We'll continue this later," said Kendall against Carlos' lips, smiling.

**ooo**

The boys came in one by one, Carlos entering last since he was being carried by Freight Train, a huge smile plastered on the Latino's face. As soon as everyone was in the room, Freight Train dropped Carlos, and left the room silently. Carlos landed on the floor with a loud thud; luckily, his helmet saved him from cracking his head open, and he stood up with that same hyperactive smile as if nothing had happened.

"Dogs!" shouted Gustavo, shocking the poor boys as he came in with Kelly trailing from behind.

"Gustavo," greeted Kendall, smirking.

Gustavo growled, but managed to ignore the cocky blonde. "The carnival wants a performance by you dogs singing _Big Night_. We're going to start rehearsing now. You _do_ remember the song, do you? Or are your minds too stupid?"

"No," they all answered simultaneously with a few stutters in between.

Before Gustavo could put a single word of closure in his lecture, a certain helmet-clad boy spoke up, "After we sing, can we go on the rides?" he asked eagerly, a brilliant, child-like smile forming on his lips.

Gustavo looked at him hard, but James piped in, "Please, Gustavo!" He stuck his lip out, trying to tempt the older man, eyes growing big.

"Pretty please!"

"Please!"

Kendall and Logan had joined in; now all of them were making puppy faces, looking adorable as possible.

"Aw, look at them. Come on, let them," said Kelly, punching Gustavo's shoulder playfully, grinning at him.

The man frowned, looking incredibly upset. "Fine. But you return to the stage after an hour _exact_. _No later_. You also need to perform _Oh Yeah_."

"Oh, yeah!" shouted the boys, laughing at their lame joke.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "No junk food, and no soda. I don't want any of you burping while singing. And _no_ roller coasters or those hammer jammer rides. I don't want vomit all over the stage, and then _I'll _have to pay for the _damages!_ _Got that?_"

The quartet nodded their heads, half excited, half scared to death.

"_Good_. Now, let's get started," he finished in a demanding voice.

After two hours of rehearsal, the boys had finally practiced and remembered (or memorized) enough to be able to get inside the limo, arrive at the carnival, sing the first song and then have a little bit of good ol' carnival fun.

They all entered the limo, Gustavo and Kelly riding in a different one that was in front of theirs. Seven minutes into the ride, Carlos fell asleep on Kendall's lap, heavy snores escaping his lips, but it didn't seem to bother the other three since they were talking away, too absorbed in their conversation to pay attention to other sounds.

"How did you manage to finish the paper?" asked Logan. "If I recall, since _I_ did everything," he glared at James, who smiled sheepishly in return, "you had to do two whole pages about reproducing—the part Carlos had to do, right?—and it wasn't easy. Not _difficult_, but it wasn't something you could finish under one minute."

Kendall shrugged, moving a hand to pet Carlos' hair. "I worked pretty fast. Just threw in random things that I knew."

"'Random things'? You sure it wasn't something–" Logan grimaced.

Now it was Kendall's turn to raise an eyebrow. James laughed. "Wow, Logan. Didn't know you had a mind like that," said James, giggling.

The short brunette's face turned red. "I do not! I wasn't even thinking of that!"

"I'm just sayin'." James held up his hands in defense, and rolled his eyes. He flickered his eyes towards Carlos, resting his chin on his hand. "Aren't you gonna wake him up, and have a pre-make out session with him before the concert?" He smirked, looking at Kendall with mocking eyes. "You looked so cute kissing Carlos on the bed." James laughed again, which caused for Carlos to wake up.

The raven's eyelids slowly fluttered open, and he quietly sat up, staring at James. "What's so funny?"

James stopped, opened his mouth, and then gave his friend a genuine smile. "Nothing."

**ooo**

"Night!" Kendall's hand fell to his side, dropping the microphone on the floor when he finished the last lyric of the song; he picked it up before it could roll off the stage.

Their chests were rising up and down as the crowd cheered wildly. They shouted their 'Thanks' and 'Glad you all came' and other words of appreciation, and stepped out of the stage, down the small stairs behind and onto the worn concrete.

"That was fun," said James happily, still having that concert rush lingering in his body.

"Yep," said Logan, swaying from side to side, feeling a little dizzy because of the lively dance.

Kendall grabbed his shoulder, making sure the brunette wouldn't fall.

Carlos punched the air, grinning from ear to ear. "It was awesome! But I'm ready to have some _real_ fun!" he exclaimed, grabbing Kendall and pulling him away, making Logan lose his balance, and fall onto James' arms before he could hit the ground.

"Carlos, slow down!" shouted Kendall, almost tripping along the way.

"No way!" yelled Carlos in response. "The line's gonna get long, and we need to get some tickets!"

"Do you even have any _money?_"

"Nope, but you do!"

When he said that, they both came to a clumsy stop in front of the ticket booth. Kendall took a moment to catch his breath before he took out his wallet. "Um…" He turned back to look at Carlos, who was holding up eight fingers, grinning. "Eight…tickets, please." The man in the booth nodded, took the money and handed the blonde eight red tickets. "Okay." Kendall turned around on his heels, and looked down at Carlos. "What do you want to do first?"

Carlos put his index finger on his chin, tapping it. "Hm…" He closed his eyes, beginning to point at random directions. "Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Moe!" He opened them, and his face brightened at the place he had chosen. "There! Can we go there?"

"The Mirror Maze?" Kendall chewed on the inside of his cheek, feeling hesitant. "Are you sure…? You know you hate getting lost, Carlos, and if we get separated I just _know_ that you'll be crying after 'I was so lonely, Kendall! Please don't ever leave me again!'"

Carlos pouted, making the most adorable puppy face. "Please. I promise I won't get lost."

Kendall sighed, giving Carlos a disgruntled look because he knew he was unable to resist that face. "Fine…"

Carlos beamed, and took Kendall's hand for the second time. A minute later, after squeezing through many crowds of people and wacky fans, they were in front of the intimidating entrance, having already given the man the tickets so they could enter. Carlos wasted no time and ran inside, leaving Kendall behind, ignoring the blonde's shouts for him to come back. In result, when Carlos was partly sure he was deep enough inside the place, he paused to look at himself in a mirror. And another one, and another one, and another one, and another one, and another one—there was a mirror everywhere he turned. He continued walking, but gradually, he began to get a strange feeling. The place now seemed hollow, and empty to him and around him, and he could hear his breath quicken.

"Kendall…?" he whispered nervously, going still for a moment. When he got no answer, Carlos shouted, "Kendall!"

Maybe entering alone had been a bad idea. Maybe he should've listened to Kendall and actually complied with his words.

Maybe he'll be stuck here forever.

"Kendall!" screeched Carlos as he started to sprint, not paying attention in what direction he was going in.

He saw his reflection with every step he took, his face red and eyes helpless. Small tears poured down from his eyes, staining his cherry-coloured cheeks. Carlos then ran faster; though instead of finding an exit, he hit his face on one of the mirrors and blacked out on the floor.

It seemed like a lifetime when Carlos started to groan, awakening sluggishly when he heard a voice that he could easily recognize, "Carlos… Carlos… Carlos, wake up…!"

"Kendall…?" he moaned weakly, opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his own reflection, and for a moment he panicked before he caught sight of blonde hair. He quickly turned his head and saw Kendall looking at him with a frightened expression, and then one of relief. Carlos opened his mouth, but instead of saying anything he lunged at the blonde and threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"K-Kendall…" Carlos' voice quivered along with his body.

He felt Kendall's arms wrap around him warmly, trying to get him to calm down.

"I warned you, Carlos…" said Kendall, pulling away gently from the raven.

Carlos sniffled, eyes red from the few tears he had shed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll listen to you next time…"

"Okay…"

Kendall smiled, and put a finger under Carlos' chin, slowly lifting it. He pressed his lips to Carlos'—the kiss was tender, warm and comforting.

"How about we continue from earlier?" suggested the blonde in Carlos' ear.

"But…we're in–"

Kendall wagged a finger in front of the raven's face. "Uh-uh, remember what you said?"

Carlos scowled. "What? What'd I say?"

"'I know I'm not that smart, but can we at least finish the project first? Then we can do it anywhere you want,'" repeated Kendall in a mocking, high-pitched voice, remembering every word perfectly.

An imaginary fire crossed over Carlos' cheeks, making them hotter by the millisecond. "But–"

"'_I promise_'?"

The raven continued to protest, repeating the same word, "But–"

"Carlos, don't worry, baby. No one is going to see us. Every wall is a mirror, and all the mirrors are facing _different_ directions. Unless someone knows exactly where we are, you have nothing to worry about. So just listen to me this time, okay?" Kendall's face was honest, the glint in his eyes assuring the smaller boy they were safely hidden.

Carlos hesitated for a second, letting the blonde's words settle down in his mind. A smile then formed on his lips. "Okay, Kendall. I trust you."

He intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's, made sure his back was pressed up against a mirror and slowly slid down, forcing Kendall to crouch down and sit on his knees. Carlos felt it as his eyes closed when Kendall pressed his soft lips to his neck and nudged his legs open with his knee, keeping it firm against his crotch. Carlos moaned as Kendall continued to ravish his neck, and opened his eyes slowly.

The first sight he saw was a reflection of himself and Kendall—which partially surprised him; he looked lewd and sweaty, and Kendall looked hungry as he bit his collarbone. Carlos then got an impulsive idea which consisted of him tilting his head to the side, giving Kendall more access and being able to get a full view at the scene. Shallow, erotic breaths were escaping his lips now, and he mentally admitted to himself that the sight was pretty hot.

"Carlos." Carlos quickly turned his head away from the mirror, coming face to face with a smirking Kendall. Kendall's eyes flickered towards the mirror Carlos had been staring at, and then back at the raven. "Watchin' somethin'?"

"N-no–"

"Quit lying."

The blonde pressed his lips to Carlos', the kiss immensely intimate. Carlos couldn't help but look at the mirror again as Kendall kissed him passionately and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly and teasingly. A few seconds later, Carlos' chest was fully exposed, cold from the sudden wind, groaning when Kendall roamed his hands over it, pinching his nipples occasionally. His cheeks were flushed, and then his whole face immediately turned the colour of an apple when Kendall spoke, this time more tauntingly.

"Carlos, are you getting horny by looking at yourself in the mirror?"

His eyes snapped wide open, but he couldn't admit it. It was ridiculous, weird, crazy, _ludicrous_. He couldn't possibly get turned on by watching himself in the mirror while Kendall was touching him.

Or maybe he could.

"You wanna touch yourself in front of the mirror?" asked Kendall in a sensuous voice.

Carlos' breathing sped up.

"C'mon, do it, Carlos… You know you want to…"

Carlos gave off a scratchy whimper when he felt Kendall's body leave him, the blonde standing up. He walked to a corner that was no farther away than two feet from Carlos. He stood there, looking at the small boy with a waiting gaze. Carlos slowly stood up, and began unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, bunching them down to his ankles. Looking at the mirror, he stared at his body, which was half naked and trembling.

He looked at his unbuttoned dress shirt—its red stripes seeming to ripple in the reflection—and boxers, a ridiculous amount of black polka dots mixing with the white cloth. He could subtly spot his growing erection, forming a high tent on his boxers. His right sleeve slid down, leaving his shoulder bare, as he lowered his boxers, his hard cock now free from the previous contracted pressure. The cold of the mirror seeped through the fabric of his thin shirt as he lay against it. Carlos bit his lip as he brought a hand to his cock, pumping it, this time timidly watching himself in the reflection unlike seconds ago.

Kendall watched from the narrow corner, and at times flickered his eyes, making sure no one was coming in their direction. He looked back at the raven, watching lustfully as the pre-cum dripped out, caramel cheeks turned pink, legs trembled and eyes closed tightly sometimes. Carlos also made small, whiny and girlish noises that made Kendall throb viciously in his pants. His legs were now in tremor mode and Kendall flashed right next to his side. Carlos looked up at him—an erotic expression on his face—while he was still touching himself. Kendall licked his lips, and helped him take off the pants and boxers that were around his ankles. Then he grabbed Carlos from behind, holding him to his chest.

"How do you feel, Carlos? Hm?"

He brought the raven's hand away from his length, and replaced it with his own, beginning to stroke the raven's swelled cock, while watching all this in the mirror in front of them.

"Kendall…" whimpered Carlos as he thrust up into the blonde's touch.

"Yes, Carlos?" Kendall sped up, pumping Carlos' dick furiously, causing for the younger boy to moan.

"I want you in me…" begged the raven.

"In you? Oh, what-_ever_ do you mean?" Kendall smirked, biting his lip when he felt the warmth of pre-cum slide slothfully down his fingers.

Kendall was a sweet boy, he would do anything for Carlos, but he was the exact opposite when he and Carlos were fucking each other. He was the twisted definition of intimate, and didn't let Carlos off the hook until he begged for it and dirty sentences came out of his mouth.

"I," Carlos choked out weakly.

"I can't hear you, Carlitos."

"I…I want your big dick inside my tight hole…"

"Doing what?"

Kendall withdrew his hand, licking the raven's pre-cum off his fingers, making sure they got wet all the while.

"C'mon, Carlos, answer me. Don't be shy."

He shoved his finger in Carlos' entrance, pushing it in deep, making Carlos let out a cry of surprise. Then he added a second one without consent, and began scissoring the taut space.

Carlos looked at the side mirror, and a hot wave swam over his body when he saw Kendall's fingers thrusting up in his hole. Carlos moaned low in his throat and spread his legs, bent over, and put his hands against the mirror for support, now having a clear view as he was being stretched by the two digits, feeling himself get hard again.

"You still haven't answered me, Carlos," said Kendall, smiling mockingly at the raven's new slutty position, twisting his fingers in every possible way inside the tight space.

Carlos gritted his teeth, and let out a loud whine when his spot was harshly pressed. "Kendall… I want you to pound into me. I want you to fuck me until I'm limp…"

Kendall snickered and slowly took his fingers out. "Okay, but remember…we're doing this raw."

Carlos just nodded.

Kendall then smirked, wanting to taunt the raven more. "Or do you wanna suck me off first so it can feel nice and wet inside of you, hm?"

Carlos groaned, the sound scratchy in his throat. He slowly sat down on his knees, turning around to immediately come face to face with Kendall's length, even though the blonde was still fully dressed. Without letting another second pass by, Kendall yanked on Carlos' jet-back hair and forced himself inside the small boy's mouth, which caused him to choke. Carlos lifted an arm to pat Kendall's hands, and then grabbed the blonde's hips, signaling that he had to let go so he could do his job right. In result, Kendall obeyed, using the mirror behind him for support, though it seemed he had enough when Carlos tightened his grip on his shaking hips.

Carlos made himself comfortable first—it wasn't often that they sucked each other off (they just went straight for the sex) so he had to get himself adjusted first to get used to the huge dick that was wedged in his mouth. He had to be careful not to bite his own tongue and know where to put it, and also constantly remember to breathe through his nose. Once he felt comfortable enough, remembering the vague, familiar feeling, he slowly brought his head forward, sliding half of the length into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Kendall. Carlos took in the sound in his ears, enjoying it a second time when he pulled back with a soft pop.

He stared at the head for a second—looking pink, wet and most provoking of all, it was twitching like crazy. Carlos blushed furiously, knowing that that was going to be inside him; and so, he slid a hand down his stomach, wrapping his quivering fingers around his shaft when he moved forward to take the blonde's cock back in his mouth. He tried different things—such as biting skin, sucking gently, and bobbing his head up and down; all of this made Kendall whimper and whine and moan erratically, which turned Carlos on even more as he kept stroking his length slowly, seeming as doing two things at the same time and keeping a rhythm was not something he was good at—unless it involved licking ice cream and eating frozen yogurt simultaneously. _That_ he could do without having a horrible brain freeze.

Kendall's whole body was spasming at the moment as Carlos kept working his magic. He felt his body slide down the cold mirror, and quickly shot out his arms, holding onto Carlos' bare shoulders. Heavy breaths were escaping his lips as he felt the back of Carlos' throat on the tip of his dick, which sent pleasurable shivers down his spine; that's when Kendall was sent over board. A loud, muffled scream burst in his throat, eyes shut tightly as he came in Carlos' mouth, feeling the raven's tongue wiggle wildly. When Kendall let go of Carlos, Carlos sat up, watching as the blonde fell to the floor, legs in a strange and twisted position as he tried to get oxygen back in his lungs. His eyes were half-closed, and Carlos could see that Kendall's chest was heaving under his black shirt.

The raven slowly crawled towards the blonde, swinging his legs over him; Kendall ended up with straddled hips.

He looked up, finding Carlos smiling down at him, and then leaning down, whispering in his ear, "I think it's nice and wet now. Mind shoving that big dick of yours in me now?"

Kendall's stomach tightened and he spoke in a dry voice, "On your knees."

Carlos smiled wider and did the following: he bended over, knees on the floor with hands touching one of the mirrors, and spread his legs for good access. He gradually looked up, looking at his own extremely-lustful expression in the reflection.

"Ready?" asked Kendall from behind.

Carlos then looked to one of the side mirrors, watching as Kendall positioned himself.

"Carlos…would you quit looking at the mirror? You're too horny and tight for your own good, and I really think I can't–"

"Just go. I don't care if it hurts," pleaded Carlos, feeling his lower body crave ultimately for the all-too-familiar feeling.

He kept staring at the mirror as Kendall mouthed the word 'okay' and slowly pushed in. Carlos watched it all—he had surprisingly swallowed almost the whole length, which made the rim of his entrance stretch widely. Kendall began thrusting slowly at first, digging his nails in Carlos' waist, groaning at the slick tightness.

Meanwhile, Carlos was trying hard not to explode as he kept looking at the mirror—Kendall too busy fucking him to notice this time—soft moans and quick breaths exiting his lips every time the blonde hit his spot. At the same time, the reflections in the mirror were copying the boys' intimate movements, and suddenly Carlos wanted more.

"K-Kendall," he gasped as Kendall began grinding inside him, "Kendall…h-harder, please. Harder, please, Kendall… Please…"

"Alright… Stand up, Carlitos," said Kendall.

As soon as he did, he was slammed against the mirror—his cheek hitting the glass, feeling the cold of it—and instantaneously felt Kendall moving faster inside of him. Their moans were clamorous, which turned into heavy echoes as they bumped onto the mirrors surrounding them. With every thrust, Carlos' cock would touch the mirror, rubbing up against it every second, making him all the more aroused.

Kendall, on the other hand, loved it every time he slid his dick in Carlos' hole, walls caressing it with their hot ambience. He studied Carlos carefully, watching the boys' cheek press up against the mirror, his mouth eagerly open every time he hit his sweet spot, and high-pitched, choppy moans came out. Carlos just looked absolutely fucked out, and Kendall wanted some of that.

"Carlos," breathed Kendall, slowing his thrusts. "I want you to say something."

"What do you… Ah!" Carlos couldn't manage to get anything out; he was too busy concentrating on how teasing Kendall was being once again, trying to buck his hips backwards se he could get more of that euphoric feeling.

Kendall had seemed to catch onto Carlos' choice of answer because he immediately pressed his body against Carlos', preventing the smaller boy from any movement. After what seemed an awkward moment, he went loose on his hold, and pulled out of Carlos. Carlos was standing there, exhausted.

"What do you want me to say?" questioned the raven in frail voice. "Do you want me to say that…" he grabbed Kendall's collar, pulling him closer, "you're hot and sexy, and that," he pressed his lips against the blonde, all the while lifting himself so he could get the blonde's cock back inside him; he was backed up against a mirror again and had a chance to wrap his legs around Kendall's waist; he moaned into the kiss and pulled away breathlessly, "your cock feels so good inside me, and that…" Kendall grabbed Carlos, so he wouldn't fall, and began thrusting, "you're a dirty boy?"

Kendall laughed between uneven breaths. "Jeez, Carlos. When did you turn into such a slut?"

The raven giggled softly, "Mhm, but I'm _your_ slut."

Kendall made a face and pushed in, making the smaller boy let out an impulsive moan. Kendall then smiled, pressed his lips to Carlos' neck, and whispered in his ear, "Yeah, pretty much."

And with that, he grunted as he came inside Carlos, the raven releasing seconds later after stroking himself a few more times, whimpering. Kendall pulled out of Carlos, let him gently land on the floor, careful not to drop him too roughly, and then shoved his length back in his pants, zipping up.

"Ngh…" Carlos moaned, sounding tired and annoyed as Kendall's cum leaked out of his hole.

Kendall smiled down at him. "Tired?" Carlos nodded. The blonde smirked as Carlos limped to gather his scattered clothes. Even though he looked worn out, Carlos was dressing pretty quickly. Kendall shook his head at the raven's speed, and randomly turned around to check his image in one of the mirrors, making sure nothing was wrong or out of place. Unfortunately, he spotted a big, white splotch in the middle of his black shirt. "What the…" After looking at it for a while, Kendall realized the mess had originated from Carlos. "Oh, no. No… No, no, _no!_"

"What's wrong…?"

Kendall turned to Carlos' direction, noticing the raven was already dressed. He pointed at his shirt with a shaking finger, making odd, mumbling noises. "M-my shirt! Gustavo's gonna k-_kill_ me!" cried Kendall.

Carlos bit his lip, and put a hand on Kendall's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. "Maybe he won't notice?"

The blonde groaned. "How do you expect– Ugh… Let's…just get out of here."

It took them a while, but they finally found their way out. As soon as they arrived at the exit and stepped outside, they discovered many kids who were shaking and crying, being hugged by their parents.

"It was so scary, mommy!" said a little boy. "I'm telling the truth! I heard weird noises!"

"It was freakin' _weird_, dude! I'm telling you—this place is haunted. I heard _moans!_" exclaimed a teenage boy.

Upon hearing many of these similar comments in ten seconds flat, both Kendall and Carlos blushed deeply and quickly made their escape out of the stunned crowd. Once they were behind the stage, they saw Logan and James sitting on the steps, talking to each other. Gustavo was in a corner, face as red as a fire truck, with Kelly trying her best to calm him down.

"Go to Logan and James," whispered Kendall in Carlos' ear.

Carlos obeyed, and walked towards the chatting pair with wobbling legs. When he sat down next to them, they both raised their eyebrows at him.

"What happened to y–"

"_What?_" Gustavo screamed, cutting James off.

All three boys turned their heads, and saw Kendall shrug sheepishly, and Kelly facepalm as Gustavo began throwing a fit.

**ooo**

_"__He looked like a maniac," said James, shuddering._

_"__No, more like a crazy prancing horse," said Logan._

_"__At least he didn't kill me," said Kendall to a frowning Mrs. Knight as he sat on the living room's couch next to James, Logan and Carlos._

_"__Was his face red like a tomato?" questioned Katie eagerly._

_Carlos cut in, "But I feel awful. I'm so, so sorry, Kendall," said Carlos, rubbing his face out of irritation._

_Kendall took Carlos' hands off his face, and looked at him straight in the eye with a small smile, "You don't have to apologize. Besides, I'm the jerk, not you. It…was my fault…not yours."_

_Carlos smiled back warmly. "Everything's your fault."_

The class was dismissed.

"Carlos, Kendall, please stay. I need to talk to you both," announced the teacher.

The pair froze in their seats, earning whistles from James, and a disappointed shake of the head from Logan as they left. When the classroom was empty of all students, the teacher closed the door. She took a seat in front of the boys, and held up a folder with a huge, colourful title planted on its yellow cover.

"De… Deci…" Carlos tried to read the title.

"Deciphering Viruses," finished Kendall in a choked voice.

"Wait… Hey! Someone stole our title!"

"No, Carlos." Kendall looked at the raven with worried eyes. "I-I think that's _our_ project." Carlos' mouth dropped open, and then Kendall turned to look at the teacher. "Was something wrong with it?"

"I believe it's _is_," corrected the teacher. "I was grading your paper when I came across something…bizarre. I'll show you." She flipped over the pages until she reached her desired one. "It starts when you begin to explain about how viruses reproduce."

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that the part I–"

Kendall slapped a hand over the raven's mouth, which caused for the teacher to look at them skeptically. He smiled kindly. "Please, continue." He took his hand off Carlos' mouth, and gave him a hard look.

The teacher nodded hesitantly. "Here's the problem. I don't mind minour description, but what was said here was just too…graphic. What concerns me is that it went on for two pages."

"What are you talking about?" Carlos snatched the folder from the teacher's hands, and began reading. His eyes slowly grew wide, and his cheeks turned a deep red. "W-what–" Carlos looked up at Kendall, face scrunching up into one of intense puzzlement. "W-why did you– What is _wrong_ with you? Why couldn't you just put something stupid like any normal person? '_Imaginary dick_'? Are you serious?" Carlos was blushing madly as he yelled all this. He slammed down the folder on the desk, and stood up. "Next time, I'm pairing up with James. At least _he_ doesn't fuck in public places!"

Kendall then stood, scoffing. "Oh, _okay_. _Yesterday_, I don't remember hearing you say _stop_ at any time! In fact, you even begged me to go faster!"

"Boys," said the teacher, trying to stop their argument.

"You didn't even take your clothes off! What if someone saw me naked!" shouted Carlos.

"I _told_ you, no one could have possibly seen us! It's not like we have tracking devices in our bodies!"

"Maybe we do," said Carlos, growling.

"Boys."

"Maybe we _don't_," retorted Kendall, inching his face close to Carlos'.

"Maybe we _do_."

"We don't, Carlos."

"_Yes_, we _do_, _Kendall_."

"_No_, we do _not_."

"Yes, we _do_."

Their noses were practically touching now.

"Boys…" The teacher sighed. "Look, you can stay after school and re-type your essay, and then I can grade it properly."

But the pair didn't hear any of this. They were too busy glaring at each other, aversion swimming in their eyes.

"_We don't_," repeated Kendall, and he instantly smashed his lips to Carlos'.

The teacher sighed again, knowing she was getting nowhere with the couple, and she wouldn't any time soon.

Kendall and Carlos then pulled away from each other, licking their lips. Now instead of animosity, there was a bright spark of lust in both their eyes.

Carlos was panting profoundly as he tried to speak, "Okay…maybe we don't."

And with that, he fisted his hands in Kendall's shirt, and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** This was fun to write. Extremely, haha.

Hope you enjoyed~ XD


End file.
